


Тот, кто ночь в пути проводит

by Beckett, perfect_shotgun



Series: Point Man/Becket [1]
Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Living Together, Michael Becket lives, Point Man kinda helps, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and tries to deal with it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Майкл Беккет выжил в Фейрпорте и теперь пытается что-то с этим делать. Присутствие рядом детей Альмы не слишком помогает.





	Тот, кто ночь в пути проводит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF FEAR 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017.

После Фейрпорта Беккету перестали сниться сны. Он не уверен, кого стоит благодарить — собственную ли измученную психику или назначенные врачом успокоительные, — но лучше уж так, чем просыпаться каждую ночь в холодном поту, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и потом до рассвета вглядываться в темноту, боясь различить там тонкую женскую фигуру.  
Он просыпается и первым делом тянется выключить ночник — таблетки избавили его от кошмаров, но не от боязни темноты. Серый предрассветный свет просачивается в комнату сквозь пластиковые жалюзи. Беккет сидит на постели, поджав ноги, и смотрит на полосы света на полу. Его спальня похожа на больничную палату — гладкие светлые стены, высокий потолок. Под пальцами — мятые простыни, тонкий шершавый хлопок.  
Пустая оболочка, шелестит голос Феттела в его голове, ты всего лишь пустая оболочка.  
Да, мысленно отвечает Беккет, но я хотя бы жив.  
Электронный будильник на прикроватном столике показывает без четверти шесть утра. Беккет опускает ноги на пол и встает, морщится от боли в икрах. Ковыляет на негнущихся ногах в ванную. Дверь соседней комнаты чуть приоткрыта; Беккет мысленно приказывает себе не смотреть и, разумеется, заглядывает.  
Видит детскую кроватку с прикрепленной над ней игрушкой-каруселью: яркие пластиковые рыбешки и морские коньки медленно вращаются, словно от дуновения ветерка.  
  
Шесть часов утра. На кухне Беккет жарит яичницу для себя и для Оперативника, рядом тихо шумит кофеварка. Чуть позже наступит время для молочной смеси и витаминных капель — этим занимается Оперативник, сам Беккет держится от таких вещей подальше.   
Кофеварка щелкает, завершая рабочий цикл.  
  
Оперативник появляется несколькими минутами позже. Вид у него помятый, но совершенно не сонный — будто всю ночь ворочался; пожалуй, Беккет может его понять.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он исключительно по привычке — ему никогда не отвечают. По крайней мере, не вслух. Оперативник кивает и, на ходу подхватив кружку, привычно устраивается во главе стола. Беккет садится рядом, на длинной стороне.  
Иногда он думает, не немой ли Оперативник, но потом отмахивается от этой мысли — все-таки видел его досье. Там должны были такое упомянуть. Может, он просто не любит говорить, или не хочет, или считает ниже своего достоинства, или он на самом деле сирена, а никто и не знает... честно, Беккет не удивился бы. И не такое видел.  
С детьми Альмы ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
Они едят молча. В тишине еле слышно гудит холодильник; Беккет разглядывает неуместно яркие магниты на светло-серой дверце — часть привезла Джин, часть — Оперативник, — и не думает ни о чем. Это так просто, что раньше, может, ему бы стало страшно.  
Сейчас ему почти все равно.  
На тарелке остается меньше половины, когда он упирается взглядом в разноцветные пластиковые буквы — с такими играют дети; их купил Оперативник, когда они въезжали сюда. Беккет не знает, почему так рано, и ему не торопятся объяснять. Про себя он иногда думает, что Оперативник просто никогда не видел детей, вот и не знал, что  _этому_  такая игрушка пока не потребуется.  
Впрочем, честно? Ему нет никакого дела.  
  
После завтрака Беккет моет посуду. Механические действия успокаивают, главное не слишком на них зацикливаться. Иначе можно протереть в тарелке дыру — однажды он вот так увлекся и отскреб от сковородки антипригарное покрытие. Сковородку пришлось выбросить.  
Оперативник здесь же: возится с молочной смесью для  _этого_ , отмеривает светлый порошок из банки, заливает теплой водой — с таким же невозмутимо-отрешенным видом, с каким делает вообще все. Словно робот.  
Беккет однажды поддался любопытству и заглянул в комнату, когда Оперативник кормил  _это_  — и да, выражение лица у него при этом совершенно не изменилось. Разве что разгладилась вертикальная морщинка на лбу.  
  


***

  
  
…Беккет до сих пор не уверен, почему он остался в живых. Почему Оперативник оставил его в живых. Беккет смутно помнит, как тот тащил его из камеры, перебросив через плечо — куда отчетливее помнит ощущение горячей ладони на пояснице и собственные попытки как-то вывернуться из-под этой ладони.  
Возможно, стоит спросить, но Беккет не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.  
Он помнит — все так же смутно, — как его везли вертолетом из Фейрпорта, предусмотрительно привязав ремнями к носилкам, чтобы не упал от тряски и не повредил себе что-нибудь. А еще — чтобы не бросился на сидевшую напротив темноволосую женщину с каким-то свертком в руках.  
Вот она поднимает голову — и Беккет с облегчением понимает, что это  _не_  Альма.  
Живая.  
Не Альма.  
Женщина смотрит на него темными ( _живыми_ ) миндалевидными глазами и улыбается устало и ободряюще. Ее губы двигаются, но Беккет не слышит ни слова. Вертолет встряхивает, и женщина поспешно перехватывает покрепче свой сверток. Сверток издает еле уловимый недовольный звук, похожий на кошачье мяуканье, и Беккет понимает, прежде чем снова потерять сознание — у нее там ребенок.  
  


***

  
  
Его психотерапевт, разумеется, мужчина. Генри Мартин. Беккет не думает, что когда-нибудь снова начнет доверять женщинам — Джин исключение, и исключение приятное, но все-таки.  
Они встречаются раз в неделю, и Беккет сам не знает, как относится к этим встречам: все-таки приятно поговорить с живым человеком, а не с кофеваркой, но с другой стороны... С другой стороны, он совершенно не хочет говорить обо всем случившемся. Генри утверждает, что это абсолютно нормально. Иногда их встречи проходят в полной тишине; иногда Беккету бывает трудно ответить даже на простой вопрос «Как вы сегодня?».  
  
После очередного сеанса он возвращается в квартиру Оперативника на такси. По радио говорят об очередных «пойманных террористах, работавших под прикрытием корпорации "Армахем Технолоджи"»; он старается не слушать, бездумно смотрит в окно, привычно отслеживает дорогу. В голове до сих пор звучит мягкое «Майкл» (Генри продолжает называть его по имени), в отражении чудится синяя обивка кресла и плавные движения рук; Беккет прикрывает глаза и пытается понять, кого же это так сильно напоминает.  
  
Каждый раз, возвращаясь сюда, он заставляет себя открыть дверь. Напоминает себе, что больше некуда идти, что иначе он будет сидеть на шее у родителей, чего ему совершенно не хочется. Он, в конце концов, в состоянии о себе позаботиться.  
Руки дрожат, когда он поворачивает ключ в замке.  
Оперативник обычно встречает его в коридоре — приветствует кивком, разворачивается и уходит (конечно же, Беккет видит торчащую из-за ремня рукоять AT-14); сегодня его нет. Наверное, кормит  _это_  или укладывает спать, успевает подумать он, прежде чем вспоминает: пятница. Сегодня день Джин.  
И, если ему не повезет, ночь Джин.  
  


***

  
  
…Во второй раз он просыпается уже в госпитале. Голова болит — впрочем, болит вообще все; Беккет с трудом приподнимается на локтях, облизывает пересохшие губы. Память поддается с трудом: кажется, его хотели перевозить... да, прозрачная камера, двое фазовых командиров и слишком много солдат «Армахема». А потом? Что потом?  
Потом что-то пошло не так. Только что?...  
... О, черт.  _Черт_.  
Из-за прикрытой двери доносятся приглушенные голоса. Беккет не прислушивается специально и потому различает только отдельные слова. Спорят мужчина и женщина; его накрывает острое ощущение дежа-вю — отец и мать ссорятся вполголоса, а семнадцатилетний Майк подслушивает под дверью. Говорят о нем, о его решении пойти в армию после школы — с его средним баллом колледж он просто не вытянет, хоть и может рассчитывать на спортивную стипендию.  
Женщина за дверью повышает голос, и Беккет выныривает из воспоминаний. Ему не семнадцать, а двадцать восемь, и люди, ссорящиеся в соседней комнате — не его родители.  
— Она ведь уничтожит нас всех! — восклицает женщина. Беккет невольно вздрагивает и втягивает голову в плечи. Он знает — догадывается, — о ком идет речь, и это правда, она действительно…  
— Она просто ребенок, Джин.  
У мужчины хриплый голос и раздражающая манера делать паузу посреди фразы, как будто он пытается вспомнить нужное слово. Женщина — Джин — отвечает что-то уже тише. Так говорят люди, смирившиеся с тем, что спор проигран, но не желающие признавать это вслух.  
Беккет прячет голову под подушку. Он не хочет думать, кто этот мужчина.  
  


***

  
  
Он закрывает дверь на оба замка, вешает на крючок куртку, стаскивает нога об ногу кроссовки. С кухни доносится запах приготовленной еды — Беккету он напоминает об уличных китайских забегаловках, и в желудке сразу же начинает урчать.  
— Беккет, — Джин выглядывает из кухни. Волосы у нее гладко зачесаны назад и заплетены в короткую косу, спускающуюся на левое плечо, но Беккет все равно машинально отступает назад. Рука тянется к несуществующей кобуре. Джин замечает это, она всегда все замечает, но притворяется, что ничего не произошло.  
— Здравствуй, Джин, — он заставляет себя улыбнуться и кивнуть.   
Разумеется, она замечает и это тоже.  
— Я сегодня допоздна, — предупреждает она спокойно; Беккет знает, что это означает «будь готов наткнуться на меня в коридоре» или что-то похожее. — Но вроде бы не на ночь.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее, — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает подумать.  
Беккет сжимает зубы — он не планировал грубить, но это получается само; док говорит, это нормально, но это ни черта не нормально, он никогда не... он всегда был... черт возьми. Что ж так сложно-то.  
Джин, впрочем, не обижается — кивает в ответ, сочувственно и понимающе, и Беккет почти вспыхивает снова: бога ради, только не жалость, этого еще не хватало!  
— Хоть что-то хорошее, — голос Джин перебивает его мысли. — Я приготовила жареный рис, если хочешь.  
— Хочу, — отвечает он. Паника вдруг захлестывает горло. — Спасибо. Только… только руки сначала помою.  
В ванной Беккет крепко сжимает руками края раковины и дышит, как его учил Генри: четыре коротких выдоха подряд и долгий глубокий вдох, повторять, пока не станет легче. Потом достает из шкафчика над раковиной оранжевую пластиковую баночку с таблетками.  
Когда он выходит на кухню, Джин там уже нет.  
  
Беккет не совсем уверен, какие отношения связывают Джин с Оперативником — они коллеги, это очевидно, но что еще? Хорошие друзья? Любовники? Впрочем, это не его дело. Ему бы со своей жизнью разобраться, а не с чужими взаимоотношениями.  
Закончив с едой, он моет посуду — механические действия, — и убирает остатки риса в холодильник, мельком отметив, что часть продуктов определенно принесла Джин: утром их там не было. Беккет берет яблоко из пакета, оставленного на кухонной тумбе, и уходит к себе в спальню. Из маленькой гостиной дальше по коридору доносится шум включенного телевизора. Беккет закрывает дверь плотнее и ложится на кровать. Рядом с будильником на прикроватном столике лежит книга, которую он взял у Оперативника еще месяц назад и все надеялся прочитать, но каждый раз его хватает не больше чем на пару абзацев.  
Когда-то ему нравилось читать. Сейчас он никак не может сосредоточиться — буквы разбегаются перед глазами, взгляд то и дело возвращается к началу строчки. Беккет вздыхает, ложится поудобнее и начинает снова — медленно, проговаривая про себя слова:  
— …на миг он снова почувствовал себя не Ламаром Берджессом, а тем, кем он был в прежней жизни — Доном Вандерли, жившим в Болинасе, Калифорния, автором двух романов, один из них принес ему неплохие деньги... Любовником Альмы Моубли…  
Из его горла вырывается хриплый стон, и Беккет швыряет книгу в угол. На стук из соседней комнаты отзываются мягким обиженным звуком; Беккет торопливо зажимает уши ладонями — плохо, он разбудил  _это_ , очень-очень плохо...  
…и слышит негромкий стук в дверь и встревоженный голос Джин, спрашивающий, все ли в порядке.  
Да, в полном. Нужно ли ему что-нибудь? Нет, Джин, спасибо за беспокойство. Все в порядке. Правда.  
Беккет отчетливо представляет, как Джин поджимает губы. Конечно, она ему не поверила.  
— Если что-то понадобится, зови, — говорит она из-за двери и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит. Беккет сцепляет руки на коленях и слушает удаляющийся звук ее шагов.  
Отброшенная в сторону книга так и остается лежать на полу.  
  


***

  
  
…Его не оставляют с  _этим_  наедине — не потому что боятся, что он сорвется и нападет, и уж точно не потому, что беспокоятся за него. Именно поэтому Оперативник откладывает все дела на пятницу и заранее договаривается с Джин, именно поэтому Джин вообще появляется в их доме — она, очевидно, не слишком этого хочет. Это видно по ее лицу, по тому, как она держится, по чему-то неуловимому, что Беккет всегда чувствовал.   
(Может, так проявляются его...  _таланты_. Может, и нет.)  
Беккет помнит, почему так. Беккет помнит, когда это случилось впервые.  
  
В конце первого месяца его жизни с Оперативником Беккет все еще с трудом выходит из комнаты и старается ни о чем не думать; его комната напоминает скорее камеру — ту, к которой он привык за девять месяцев, — чем больничную палату, и каждое утро он удивляется, почему окно справа, а не слева. Ему хуже, чем сейчас. Ему гораздо хуже.  
Однажды он просыпается от звука закрывающейся двери и понимает, что остался наедине с  _этим_.  
Он пытается вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось — выходит на кухню (дверь детской аккуратно прикрыта; он не заглядывает внутрь), готовит себе завтрак, нервно поглядывает в окно: внизу, на улице Оперативник садится в такси. Это ничего, говорит себе Беккет. Ничего. Сейчас только шесть утра, может, он успеет вернуться до...  
Неприятное высокое мяуканье из детской обрывает его мысли.  
  
Беккет не подходит на плач пять минут, потом десять, потом пятнадцать — пытается есть, надеется, что  _это_  успокоится, устанет и заснет. Он знает, что не хочет и не сможет... делать все, что делает Оперативник. Это наивно, но он надеется, что все обойдется.  
Потом плач стихает.  
Потом он слышит шепот — тихий, как голос Альмы, как это чертово « _мне холодно_ », — и выпускает вилку из рук; та со звоном падает на стол, цепляет тарелку зубцами.  
_Хочу есть_ , слышит он,  _хочу есть_.  
  
Он сбегает в спальню, забивается в угол, закрывает уши ладонями, утыкается лбом в колени; это не помогает, но он все равно пытается, потому что другого способа нет, потому что он не может сбежать и не может это прекратить. Чужой голос набирает силу, звенит обиженно и раздраженно; в стену что-то размеренно бьется — он не уверен, что именно, но звук глухой, словно это какая-то игрушка (или тело).  
Оперативник возвращается через час; все это время Беккет не двигается. Квартира наполняется звуками: шумит вода на кухне, хлопают дверцы подвесного шкафчика.  _Это_  наконец замолкает, успокоившееся и довольное. Сытое.  
По щекам Беккета текут слезы.   
Потом он слышит, как открывается дверь, но не рискует двигаться, даже не поднимает головы. У Оперативника на удивление легкие шаги; Беккет скорее догадывается, чем слышит, как тот подходит ближе, чувствует его присутствие.  
Сейчас, думает Беккет, его вздернут на ноги и как следует приложат об стену или съездят по морде, или сделают что-то еще, что положено делать с теми, кто обидел твоих родственников. Вытолкнут из собственного тела. Заберутся в голову и взорвут ее изнутри.  
Но ничего не происходит.  
Когда он рискует все-таки поднять голову, Оперативника в комнате уже нет. Только стоит на полу кружка с едва теплым чаем.  
  


***

  
  
Дни тянутся бесконечной чередой. Таблетки из оранжевой пластиковой баночки, светло-серые стены его спальни. Еженедельные сеансы терапии, бесцельные прогулки по городу — лишь бы не сидеть в четырех стенах, Генри убеждает его, что затворничество не способствует выздоровлению, и почему-то это отчаянно напоминает ему Кигана. В одну из таких прогулок Беккет неожиданно обнаруживает неподалеку от дома спортзал «старой школы»; туда ходят такие же бывшие вояки. После короткого спарринга с одним из старожилов Беккета принимают там как своего.  
Брошенная в угол книга так и лежит там корешком вверх — серая обложка «под кожу» с черными тиснеными буквами. В конце концов, Беккету становится стыдно, и он осторожно, двумя пальцами подбирает её за корешок и относит в гостиную, ставит на полку рядом с остальными книгами.  
Оперативник, отмечает он рассеянно, любит старую фантастику. Беккет проводит пальцем по книжным корешкам, читая про себя названия. Может быть, если он возьмет что-то другое, то сможет сосредоточиться. Будет о чем рассказать Генри на следующем сеансе терапии. Беккет наугад берет книгу с полки и разворачивается было, чтобы вернуться в свою спальню, как вдруг слышит мужской голос из коридора.  
Он замирает на месте. Прислушивается: голос доносится не совсем из коридора — из детской, кто-то там разговаривает негромко… с  _этим_?  
Воры, думает Беккет. Армахемовские недобитки.  
Он кладет книгу на место и, стараясь не шуметь, идет на голос.  
  
Какого черта, думает он, подкрадываясь к двери в детскую.  _Это_  в состоянии защитить себя, да и Оперативник наверняка бы услышал постороннего и отреагировал… если только его не вырубили первым. Помедлив, Беккет кладет ладонь на дверную ручку.  
Пальцы совершенно не дрожат.  
У говорящего хриплый голос и смутно знакомая манера делать паузу посреди фразы, как будто он пытается вспомнить нужное слово. Беккет прислушивается и с удивлением узнает слова старой колыбельной.  
— Высоко ты надо мной, как… алмаз во тьме ночной…  
Беккет открывает дверь.  
И видит спину Оперативника, обтянутую армейской футболкой цвета хаки.  
  
Нужно закрыть дверь и уйти, притвориться, что его здесь не было. Не смотреть. Не слушать. Но Беккет почему-то не может сдвинуться с места.  
— Тот, кто ночь в пути проводит… знаю, глаз с тебя не сводит… Он бы сбился и пропал… если б свет твой не сиял…  
Оперативник бережно укладывает  _это_  в кроватку и укрывает одеялом.  
— В тёмном небе ты не спишь... — продолжает он, выпрямляясь, и отступает на полшага; широкие мозолистые ладони лежат на бортиках кроватки, и Беккет почему-то не может отвести взгляд. — Ты в окно... ко мне глядишь...  
Оперативник замолкает и откашливается, явно стараясь не слишком шуметь; наверное, вспоминает следующую строчку, думает Беккет и неожиданно для самого себя понимает, что хочет подпеть.  
Пожалуй, слишком неожиданно.  
Он вздрагивает и приваливается к косяку плечом — слишком сильно, раздается отчетливый стук; конечно же, Оперативник слышит. Конечно же, он сразу оборачивается (быстро, очень быстро: движение выходит смазанным и почти не различимым глазу). Одна ладонь дергается к бедру — туда, где должна быть кобура, — но сразу же замирает.  
Это был ты, хочет сказать Беккет — тогда, в госпитале, ссорился с Джин за дверью моей палаты; но язык не слушается, и вместо этого удается выдавить только хриплое:  
— Ты?..  
  


***

  
  
…В день, когда его выписывают из госпиталя, идет дождь; Беккет в гражданской одежде стоит возле окна в своей палате, сжимая в руке одолженный у одного из санитаров мобильник. Внизу, в вестибюле, есть телефон, но спускаться туда не хочется, там слишком… людно. Он выдыхает и начинает по памяти набирать номер.  
Считает про себя гудки, глядя на капли воды, стекающие по стеклу. На десятом палец дергается к кнопке сброса, но в этот момент гудки прекращаются сами собой.  
— Да? — голос матери заполняет динамик. — Кто это?  
Все слова вылетают у него из головы.  
— Алло? — голос у нее недоуменный и озадаченный. — Говорите, я вас не слышу.  
— Мам, — Беккет сглатывает пересохшим горлом. — Привет. Это… это Майкл.  
На том конце на мгновение наступает тишина. Совершенная, настоящая тишина, без обычных фоновых помех.  
— Ох, — говорит мама. — Майки? — недоумение в голосе сменяется искренней радостью. — Джош! Джош, иди сюда, Майки звонит!  
От детского прозвища он улыбается; сто раз просил не называть его так, но сейчас Беккет совсем не против. От прозвища веет домом. Веет прежней,  _нормальной_  жизнью.  
— Майк? — в трубке раздается голос отца.  
— Да… да, это я, — отвечает Беккет. — Привет, пап. Как вы там?  
Он слышит негромкий звук — кто-то из родителей включил громкую связь, — а потом на него обрушивается град вопросов и новостей. Беккет невольно смеется; смех получается непривычно хриплый.  
— Мам, пап, — просит он, — давайте по очереди.  
Это почти как звонок домой во время увольнительной. Нет, я звоню из госпиталя. Был ранен, да, но меня выписывают сегодня. Простите, что так долго не давал о себе знать. Да. Да, я понимаю. Нет, все хорошо, мам, не волнуйся.  
— Ты приедешь домой?  
— Да, как только смогу… — Беккет запоздало понимает, что мама имела в виду совсем другое. — Нет, я пока останусь. Мне нужно будет… ходить на процедуры, — врет он. — Но я приеду, обязательно.  
— Останешься? — голос у мамы обеспокоенный. — Где?  
— Все в порядке, правда. Я договорился с... — на секунду он прерывается, и голос странно вздрагивает, — с другом.  
Он не думал, что когда-либо назовет сына Альмы другом, но, по крайней мере, так мама не будет волноваться.  
— С Киганом? — уточняет папа, неверно поняв заминку. В его голосе слышна улыбка; будь он сейчас рядом, наверняка бы пихнул плечом, подначивая.  
Беккет закрывает глаза и прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу.  
— С  _сослуживцем_ , пап.  
— Точно с Киганом, — кажется, он отвернулся от динамика; мама еле слышно смеется.  
— Пап!  
— Ладно, ладно. Молчу.  
Беккет слышит, как у него за спиной открывается дверь. Он разворачивается; на пороге стоит тот самый санитар, у которого он одолжил телефон.  
— Пора, — говорит санитар одними губами. На нагрудном кармане его униформы вышито «Браун». Беккет кивает.  
— Мне… мне пора идти, — говорит он. — Я еще позвоню, хорошо? Люблю вас.  
  
В вестибюле его ждет женщина в штатском — джинсы и темная куртка, волосы убраны под бейсболку. Тем не менее, она выглядит смутно знакомой.  
— Беккет? — говорит женщина, и Беккет кивает, пытаясь вспомнить, где мог раньше слышать её голос. — Меня зовут Джин Сун-Квон.  
_Она просто ребенок, Джин._  
Теперь он вспоминает.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда — редко, — Джин приходит к ним просто так. Вернее, не к ним — к Оперативнику: посидеть немного за бутылкой пива, поделиться новостями; обычно, правда, они не разговаривают, но Оперативник вообще редко говорит. Так что это неудивительно. Обычно в такие вечера Беккет не выходит из комнаты: не хочет им мешать.  
Этот раз — не исключение.  
  
Ему даже почти удается увлечься чтением (прямо как раньше), когда он слышит из кухни знакомый хриплый голос. Нет, думает Беккет, нет, мне совершенно не интересно, я не буду прислушиваться, — и решительно переворачивает страницу.  
Проблема в том, что на самом деле ему интересно.  
Медленно и осторожно он откладывает книгу, переворачивает корешком вверх — чтобы не закрылась, — потом так же медленно встает; красться у него всегда получалось плохо, но сейчас он надеется, что его не заметят. Впрочем, он не собирается выходить из комнаты. Просто приоткроет дверь...  
Сейчас говорит Джин и, похоже, говорит довольно долго — впрочем, она явно привыкла к таким монологам; голос у нее тихий, но отчетливый... это и понятно — уже поздно,  _она_  уже спит.  
Беккет прижимается лбом к косяку и прислушивается, но удается разобрать только последние слова:  
— ... жить с ним?  
Он недоуменно хмурится и весь обращается в слух — они что, говорят о нем? Почему?  
На несколько невыносимо долгих секунд повисает тишина — вязкая, выматывающая. Беккет уже готов выйти из комнаты и потребовать ответа, когда снова раздается голос Оперативника:  
— Потому что он — семья.  
Беккет осторожно прикрывает дверь — плотно, чтобы больше ничего не слышать, — и возвращается к кровати. Читать уже не хочется, и он закрывает книгу, кладет ее к себе на колени. Голова кажется слишком тяжелой и слишком пустой одновременно.  
Остаток вечера он проводит, глядя в окно.  
  


***

  
  
…У Джин нет зонта, но ей как будто все равно — она даже не ежится; Беккет идет за ней, вздрагивая, когда холодные капли попадают за воротник куртки. На парковке у госпиталя не так уж и много машин — несколько внедорожников, белая «хонда» и темно-синяя старая «тойота», — и Беккет отстраненно пытается угадать, какая из них — ее.  
Джин останавливается у «тойоты», щелкает брелоком сигнализации. «Тойота» мигает фарами в ответ. Джин прислоняется боком к водительской дверце, не обращая внимания на дождь.  
— Беккет, — говорит она, и тот невольно напрягается, — ты точно еще хочешь ехать к... Оперативнику? Ты можешь передумать. Я отвезу тебя на вокзал, если нужно.  
На вокзал — значит, домой, к родителям, которым придется объяснять, где он пропадал чуть ли не целый год. Сидеть в комнате, выдумывать предлоги не общаться с родней и не рассказывать, что с ним случилось.  
Промокший воротник куртки неприятно липнет к шее. Беккет оттягивает его пальцами, но делает только хуже.  
— Хочу, — говорит он, не глядя на Джин. — Да. Поехали?  
— Как знаешь, — кажется, она пожимает плечами. Щелкают замки дверей «тойоты». — Тогда забирайся и поедем.  
  
Дорога оказывается довольно долгой — впрочем, дело еще и в пробках. Из динамиков звучит что-то мягкое, незнакомое, шуршит мужской голос; Беккет не вслушивается, Джин задумчиво барабанит по рулю, подхватывая ритм. Говорить не хочется.  
На очередном светофоре Беккет поворачивается к ней и замечает выбившуюся из-под кепки прядь черных волос. От этого зрелища сердце подкатывает к горлу; с трудом Беккет заставляет себя вдохнуть и отворачивается, смотрит на стекающие по стеклу капли дождя. Дышит медленно и глубоко, чувствуя скользящий по шее и плечам взгляд. Ждет, когда Джин заговорит.  
Джин молчит.  
  


***

  
  
Подслушанный обрывок разговора все не дает Беккету покоя. Значит, он — семья; спасибо, конечно, но знать бы еще, что именно под этим подразумевается. Альма и ее отпрыски наверняка вкладывают в слово «семья» какой-то свой, особенный смысл.  
С другой стороны, может, и нет никакого особенного смысла.  _Она_ , в конце концов, его дочь, а Оперативник —  _её_ единоутробный брат; главное, думает Беккет, чтобы он не вздумал называть меня «папой». От этой мысли ему становится одновременно смешно и неуютно.  
  
Дверь в  _её_  комнату приоткрыта; Беккет заглядывает внутрь и видит все ту же картину — детская кроватка и карусель с разноцветными рыбками. Обои, как он запоздало замечает, тоже с морским рисунком — все те же рыбки, морские коньки, медузы и еще, кажется, дельфины или киты с широкими дружелюбными улыбками. Беккет глубоко вдыхает, как ныряльщик перед погружением, и заходит в комнату.  
Генри Мартин сказал бы, что он, наконец, решился взглянуть в лицо своему страху.  
  
Его страх лежит в своей кроватке и увлеченно грызет погремушку.  
— Ну, привет, — произносит Беккет одними губами и чувствует, как к его разуму прикасается что-то мягкое и теплое. Почти невесомое. Незнакомое.  
_Она_  переворачивается на спину и, к удивлению Беккета, улыбается — как совершенно обычный ребенок, беззубо и радостно. Он не знает, чего ожидал, но, кажется, не этого. Наверное, все-таки слепой ярости или зубов в три ряда.  
Странная, непривычная теплота никуда не пропадает.  
А ведь я мог бы  _её_  убить, думает он неожиданно. В самом деле, даже без ножа; телепатия — это одно, но все-таки  _она_  еще слишком мала и не сможет... ничего не сможет. Задушить. Свернуть шею. Взять игрушку потяжелее и ударить по голове.  
Он зажмуривается и судорожно вздыхает, крепко хватается за бортик кроватки — так, что тот будто начинает трещать. В тишине слышно шуршание одеяла, тихий детский лепет; да,  _она_  определенно пошла не в Оперативника, думает Беккет и не шевелится.  
Когда он, наконец, открывает глаза,  _она_  стоит в кроватке и держится за бортик совсем рядом с его ладонями, чуть покачиваясь в еле заметном алом свечении — точно таком же, как у Феттела. Как  _тогда_.  
Беккет отшатнулся бы, но не может пошевелиться — будто что-то его держит; сейчас меня все-таки убьют, думает он почти устало. Оперативник в соседней комнате и, наверное, услышит, если крикнуть — если Беккет еще успеет закричать.  
Он не успевает.  
_Она_  кладет ладонь поверх его, смотрит ему в глаза — как смотрел бы на отца любой нормальный ребенок;  _не бойся_ , говорит она,  _почему ты боишься_?  
— Ты светишься, — бормочет Беккет, не успев подумать. Почему-то ему больше не страшно.  
Оказывается, у  _нее_  серые глаза. Как у него.  
  
  
Оперативника он находит в гостиной, уютно устроившегося на диване с книгой; на минуту Беккет замирает в дверях, не решаясь войти. Прочищает горло, чего обычно не делает — Оперативник отрывается от книги и вопросительно смотрит на него.  
А, проклятье.   
— Как её зовут? — спрашивает Беккет и кивает в сторону детской. Оперативник кажется удивленным, но его голос звучит ровно:  
— Кэсси.  
— Кассандра? — уточняет Беккет и получает утвердительный кивок. Красивое имя. Интересно, кто его придумал — сам Оперативник или Джин?  
Он подходит ближе и садится на край дивана, косится на книгу в руках Оперативника — Джон Уиндем, «Кукушки Мидвича». Вспоминает вдруг, как Джин однажды назвала  _её_ … то есть,  _Кэсси_  кукушонком.  
— Я возьму почитать потом? — спрашивает Беккет и получает в ответ еще один кивок.  
Как только Джин тебя терпит, думает он.  
— А как зовут тебя?  
Оперативник издает какой-то звук, как будто поперхнулся воздухом; мгновением позже до Беккета доходит, что это он так смеется.  
— Джеймс, — говорит Оперативник. В его голосе отчетливо звучит веселье, а извечная вертикальная морщинка на лбу разгладилась. — Приятно познакомиться, что ли.  
— Вау, — отвечает Беккет. — В смысле, мне тоже приятно.


End file.
